Talk:Halo Alpha
Social and ranked I was wondering if you need Xbox Live to get an achievement that says I can only get it in a social or ranked match? :First of all, sign your edits when posting on talk pages. If you don't know how, then simply read the bolded text located directly above the editing textbox. :Second of all, yes, you do. A social match is any match in the social Matchmaking playlists (such as Social Slayer); a ranked match is any match in the ranked Matchmaking playlists (such as Squad Battle). So yes, you need Live. DavidJCobb 21:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Possible Project Page I was sincerely wondering if there was a project page for needed images? If so, sign me up as a contributor. Since my Gold subscription expired, I've been making many panoramas for Halo 3 and ODST, and I was wondering what ones are needed. I can do panoramas for Halo 1 PC, Halo 3, and ODST. Thanks. --The Vercetti 17:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :No real project, I'm afraid. There is this category for low-res images that need to be replaced with hi-res images. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Just a question, when editing an article, should I use the spelling Australia, England, NZ, and other countries use? Or should it be the american way? Eg. Colour and color, favour and favor. -- [[User:Wr1ghty|''' Wr1ghty ]] talk By G57 10:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :The American spelling because Halo is an American product and Bungie is American. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Please don't start a crusade over this minor problem.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Disregard everyones advice and just use whichever you prefer. FishType1 20:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::No. It's policy we agreed on to use American spelling. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks Dragonclaws. -- [[User:Wr1ghty| Wr1ghty ]] talk By G57 05:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Never heard of such policy...--Lol@Phailure 00:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Like the inclusionist policy, we agreed on it but have yet to put it in the help pages like we should. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Where? If I wanted to put a thing on Halopedia telling people I need some people to play Endure and Deja Vu with, where would I put that? P.S Im looking for people to play Endure and Deja Vu with.--Skully796 22:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Please note that Halopedia is not a recruitment centre. However, if you insist on needing someone to play with you, go to their message board by click on their name. Leave them a message and wait for their reply. Oh, I don't have XBL.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Edit counts There are 2 edit counts I see, one with 226 currently (to the right of my name and in large black numbers to the right) and one with 180 currently (in the "stats" section of my profile) What is the difference between these two numbers? --KickButtUnggoy 00:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :The one in large black numbers are the number of edits you've made in Halopedia while the one in the stats indicate the number of mainspace edits.--Lol@Phailure 23:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Add head line? I was wondering how to add a headline like mistakes and easter eggs to an article. If you know how, please tell me. :Under the Trivia section (make sure there is a Trivia Section, otherwise don't add them!), just add as so: Mistakes or Easter Eggs . Just make sure the article has a trivia section. If there's none, create one with using so Trivia .--Lol@Phailure 23:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Logo FYI, the logo for the new skin is being overlapped by the old one, so there are two logos right on top of each other. Can someone fix this? '''Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 15:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :There's also the fact that two of the background images (Mombasa2, Mombasa3) don't line up, which makes the header look like (pardon my French) total shit. (Horizontally, they match, but the top of Mombasa3 does not match the bottom of Mombasa2.) I can't imagine how anyone missed that. Oh, wait... DavidJCobb 01:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah it looks really bad. [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 01:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Turns out, the mismatched background isn't even a CSS problem. Whoever cut the image up was DOING IT WRONG. And as for the overlapping logos? Well, #wikia_logo has the default Chief image with an !important flag on it, whereas the ODST pic is set on #accent_graphic1. Either they need to change the image for #wikia_logo, or they need to set #wikia_logo to display:none. 'Course, there's also the fact that the anti-aliasing on the ODST pic kinda sucks. A lot. DavidJCobb 01:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::*"Subtank apologises for the inconvenience. The Halloween Theme will be removed by Sunday." ::::*glances at own harshly-worded criticisms* ::::*glances at quote from the news ticker* ::::...Well, I feel like a dick now. DavidJCobb 23:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's part of my fault. We did the test on other wikis and they all turned out fine. Oddly, Halopedia didn't. It seems Halopedia's Load and Refresh Cache is broken on the day she implemented the theme into the MediaWiki... I'm not surprised; Halopedia has tons of bugs (i.e. Board Blast not fixed).--Lol@Phailure 00:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh Gods! The new background is horrible, and the logo as well! It's a complete failure, revert it back to the old one! Please! Baryon15 01:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :You know, she did announced in the SiteNotice that it will be removed by tomorrow. And yes, it is a complete phailure... but the blame is on Halopedia's odd MediaWiki. Just cool down and wait. By tomorrow, everything will be back to normal.--Lol@Phailure 01:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::New theme's already gone for me. If you're still seeing it, Baryon15, try clearing your browser's cache. DavidJCobb 01:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Help Im relly gonna sound like a noob, but how exactly do you collect your points from never the ending quiz? Ive gt 1900 points from it and I cant get the points. please somebody help me Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 04:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :The points in your profile are gained by editing the Halo encyclopedia. Points from the quiz are no longer counted because the encyclopedia is the most important part of the site and we want the users recognized to be top editors, not quiz takers. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ze rollback So far, I've been using rollback like so: *If the edit was blatant vandalism, revert it *Otherwise, undo it with a short note on why it's wrong Is this the best way to go about it, or am I DOING IT WRONG? Are there other situations where rollback would be okay, besides for vandalism? I don't want to misuse it (or have it taken away :P) so I've been trying to be careful with it, but I suspect I may be being more cautious than is necessary... DavidJCobb 18:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :That's basically it. :P If you're unsure about a certain edit and feel that reverting it would be risky, ask the Administration Team.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's how I've been using rollback since I got it, no one's complained to me yet, keep up the good work. ''Field'' ''Master'' Spartansniper4 18:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Page Ratings I do not know what the issue is, but my computer seems to have an error loading the page rating stars. They overlap another item on the page and they look like double vision, (two or more slightly overlapping each other). This may be a compatibility issue or it may be a wikia issue. Not a huge deal, but figured it should probably be fixed. Vadamee ( Profile ) 13:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Web browser and OS, please. DavidJCobb 19:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Is this a halo/marathon wiki? Is it a marathon wiki too cuz there the same universe? Like master cheif is the cyborg and the planet he drifts to is the marathon planet. I think if not we should hav more marathon articles.--RAWR THE COOKIE MONSTA! 00:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Marathon is set in a different universe and is not part of the Halo universe. Bungie loves putting up references of their older games into new ones just for fun. Regarding the Master Chief = Cyborg and Legendary Planet = Marathon Planet, Bungie has officially stated that the two universes are not connected at all.外国人(7alk) 00:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :OMG, they are ocmpletely different time zones! LEss planets fo rthe humans, and where is PROOF of them being the same? Other then the fact that it was made by bungie, and that bungie uses Marathon symbols a lot???? If you want a Marathon wiki, go to the MARATHON WIKI! I'm seriously getting fed up of these "It's marathon" theories. ~Enlightment~ 00:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::hmmm well marathon does take years after halo ::maybe master cheif was teleported by something and forgot everything :::"Bungie has officially stated that the two universes are not connected at all."外国人(7alk) 01:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey, Ascension, your signature's showing up as three unsupported block characters. DavidJCobb 02:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can see them. SmokeSound off! 02:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::David: I suggest updating your browser. :P 外国人(7alk) 02:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I'm seeing them lol :D ~Enlightment~ 03:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm using the latest version of Firefox, not including nightly/Minefield builds. I think it might be a font problem, though the font in question is Arial... DavidJCobb 06:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::They're Japanese characters. You have to download the Asian font thingamajigy. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I assume you uninstalled the Asian characters from your computer accidentally? :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Inner or Outer Colonies? Just wondering, how does the UNSC determine which planet is in the Inner Colonies and in the Outer Colonies? Distance from Earth (Light-years?) or Date of Colonisation?外国人(7alk) 00:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :The line between inner and outer colonies has always been very ambiguous. My bet is it's determined by the distance from Earth but can't really be sure. It'd be nice to get an official confirmation to this. Speaking of astronomy, in the Halo universe, it's always been pretty weird anyways. For instance, Harvest is supposed to be the furthest UNSC colony, even further than 23 Librae (83 LY away). But Epsilon Indi is located only 12 LY from Earth. That is, only about one LY further than Reach, supposedly the closest inner colony. How does that add up? Unless the "Epsilon Indi" in Halo is not the same as the real-world system. --Jugus (Talk | ) 00:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I thought of that too (Distance) but when comparing between planetary systems, it felt like the UNSC used a different method... either that or Bungie just randomly list them.外国人(7alk) 00:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Summarization template? Is there a template for instances in which a section or the whole article should be shortened or summarized? Kind of like Template:Expand-Section but the opposite. Because I've recently noticed a lot of unnecessarily detailed articles, especially character biographies. Often it's taken to the extent, like detailing how the character killed every single enemy or so. Take a look at the biographies Taylor H. Miles or Kojo Agu to see what I'm talking about. And that happens a lot, while biographies should be more summarized; not even the biography of John-117 is that detailed. The template should exist because sometimes, a remainder is required to get people's attention on things like this.--Jugus (Talk | ) 09:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not to my knowledge, but I just trimmed Kojo Agu a bit. DavidJCobb 13:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Not at the moment. Most of the articles are properly summarised and I don't see why we need such template. If you think it should be created, just ask. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured Articles I think it's fairly ridiculous that the Monitors of Halopedia were shut down for being a "usergroup", thus permanently suspending the featured articles. This seems a breakdown in common sense brought about through strict adherence to bureaucracy. The MoH is not a usergroup in the sense of the other groups because it has a key role in a main part of the site. We're here to write articles about Halo, and the best articles are called Featured Articles. These FAs are the goal of editors, and the fruits of their work are shown on the main page. This is a standard wiki convention. As there is no alternate way to get articles judged to be FAs, I propose that either the Monitors be revived, an adequate replacement be found, or the Featured Articles be abolished entirely (and removed from the main page). --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Aye weak support... but in order to achieve that, we need to ensure that the Halopedia is cleaned up and properly formatted. If we succeed in accomplishing these tasks, I am in full support to revive MoH.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I forgot if I mentioned this in the "2010 for Halopedia" letter I sent off to the Administration (which I hope you read), but if not, I did/should have propose that we establish a similar group to the Monitors. While it would likely be called the same name, have mostly the same structure, it's criteria for nominations would be longer and more "serious". Also, I think that it should be comprised of extremely active users, not just Administrators and a "few" regular members. The main problem with the Monitors is not that we didn't choose good articles, it's that nobody bothered to vote or give their opinions about a particular nomination. Seeing how numerous Admins and "veteran" editors are inactive for bursts of time, electing a body of users (criteria: 2,000 edits or more/review of total edits/good ethics) every six months or so would relieve them for the time being. In conjunction to the "Halopedia Projects", modeled on Wookieepedia's WookieeProjects, I feel as if these would be a far superior alternative to the factional-centric usergroups of the past. :::I did read it, but I think I forgot. Sorry. That does seem a good alternative. And by the way, I've been hellbent from the start to get usergroups to resemble Wikipedia's WikiProjects more than some hierarchal game. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) split? Should we split the flood combat form page into separate pages for each form: weapons they use, behaviour and changes between games. Theres just to little info about them on the page. StalkerGrunt117 10:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :No.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Eridanus II This really pissing me off. First, they say Eridanus II is an outer colony world glassed in 2530. Now the short story Palace Hotel basically says it was untouched and that it was located next to Reach, hence the statement "A lot of us ground forces got relocated here, after Reach sir." So is the planet glassed or what? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 17:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, the Eridanus-Epsilon Eridani debate. It's been really confusing since Contact Harvest, which, contradictory to the previous novels, seemed to consider them being in the same system; that is, the odd name combination "Epsilon Eridanus". Yet "Dirt" in Evolutions makes a clear reference to Eridanus II being an outer colony and in its own system. And as new info released on B.net's Reach project page, Reach is revealed to be the second planet in its system. All that, and of course the info in FoR and FS, seems to imply that the two can't possibly be in the same system even with the implications in CH. As for the quote in Palace Hotel, maybe 1/7/E2-BAG was assigned to Reach after Eridanus II fell in 2530 and they'd been there ever since? Though one has to wonder why wouldn't the unit designation be changed in all those years. Maybe we can just consider it an error. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : Although the Halo Encyclopedia does state that Eridanus II is located in the Eridanus System. The planet was glassed in 2530. Does that answer your question?Chris-015 00:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Eridanus and Epsilon Eridani are two different systems. "Epsilon Eridanus" is probably a typographical error. I do not believe that "Eridanus" is the name of John's home system. A similar example is the world "Pegasi Delta". The "Delta" stands for a sub-planetary designation (natural satellites), leaving only "Pegasi". I assume this was merely a shorter expression as its actual name would have been something on the lines of "51-Pegasi BIV" or alternatively "51-Pegasi IId". From this example, I have come to the possible conclusion that the system we know as "Eridanus" may in fact be a short-hand designation.--'Forerun'' ' 01:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm with you. Eridanus system has to be one of the stars in the Eridanus constellation, possibly 82 Eridani. That's close enough to be within UNSC's sphere of influence and apparently can be habitable. It's just renamed with the name of the constellation for some reason. But yeah, all the possible confusion there can be comes from Contact Harvest. And the Bestiarum, which seems to imply John's homeworld is in Epsilon Eridani. --Jugus (Talk | ) 06:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::There seems to be a ''lot of mixed signals, partially responsible for my blunder a few months back. Some sources seem to think that Eridanis II is in a separate star system, while others put it much closer. In terms of the canon scale, Contact Harvest and Palace Hotel are both by Bungie employees who have to deal with canon in a major way, but 343 holds the IP...has 343 contradicted Bungie on that regard yet? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I have pics for Halo Reach... I have several pictures for Halo Reach, but I'm not allowed to edit it. What should I do about it?Chris-015 00:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Try posting the links to the images on the article talk page, requesting someone who can add them to do so. If they're of good quality and do not violate any of our policies, then it should get done relatively quickly. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Some Major Statistical Discrepancies Just some general issues I've noticed about stats in a few articles: 1) Somehow the Ghost is said to weight more than twice as much as a Brute Chopper (2.25 tons vs. 1.1 ton). There is simply no way this is true. No possible explanation, the Ghost cannot be heavier than a Chopper. The Chopper's weight must be far higher than it is, if it can trash a Warthog so thoroughly simply by crashing into it, and just judging from the size and the appearance of the vehicle. 2) Hunters are recorded as weighing over 5 tons, again more than twice as heavy as a Warthog, which is still able to run them over easily without taking damage, when in reality, the Warthog would most likely be trashed and the Hunter would come out on top in a collision. It seems doubtful to me that Hunters would actually be that heavy. 3) The Banshee's "maximum speed" is recorded as 100 km/h, far, far too slow for an aircraft. The Warthog is capable of greater speeds than that. This number is clearly not meant to be a maximum speed at all, and yet it's presented as one. The Banshee's speed is repeatedly emphasized throughout the games, literature, and other Halo media, but using this value it would be a turtle compared to any other aircraft in the air. A dropship can manage a better speed than that. The problem is, as these numbers seem to come straight from Bungie, they're untouchable according to Halopedia policy. I'm wondering if we can stick something in the trivia sections for these articles about how there's controversy over the stats on these. Flayer92 05:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :It wouldn't be the first screw-up from Bungie. If you feel the need to do so, go ahead and make note of it in the trivia section. SmokeSound off! 06:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Big bungi F$#$ up OK can anyone answer why bungi is makeing up a storyline up out of the blue for halo reach, there is allready a story line why make up some new random story about how spartan 3s are deployed to reach with MOJONER armor? 1:Sign your edits, 2:because they dont want to follow the book and its constraints. Bungie wants to make the game as they want to. They said that halo 2 and 3 were hard to do because they needed to follow the plot. If they do a new storyline, like they always have done, they can create new characters, new weapons, new environments and new chalenges.StalkerGrunt117 18:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Heres what Bungie told us: Some players who didn't really like Halo liked ODST because its story was stronger and to the fore, and wasn't about alien mumbo jumbo. ML Reach will continue that, because it doesn't have the burden of continuing a story like Halo 2 and 3 had to carry. It was a true burden for us when we were making those games, because we sometimes wanted to do something but couldn't because the story wouldn't let us, or we had to support this giant steamroller of a story. Reach allowed us to start afresh. We came up with a number of campaign experiences which engaged the player – brand new and exciting, and different from the usual 'I walk into a space and fight a number of AI'. That’s the foundation of what we've been spending so much time building, but we're adding brand new experiences throughout the campaign, and we continue to give players something new around the corner. So how does Reach the game work with The Fall Of Reach book? ML We are very sensitive to the Halo canon, and we are careful not to be stomping on the Halo timeline. We’re playing to the events of the book, and while it’s not the gameplay version of the book, that story is taking place in the background. We’re following one isolated part of what’s happening on Reach. JT There might be certain things the hardcore fans will take issue with, but there will be other things that will make them absolutely delighted.'' StalkerGrunt117 18:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC)'' Do you honestly think this game would be fun to play if they didn't create a new storyline for it? The book summarized the battle in just a couple chapters. There would be nothing going on and it would be completely meaningless because the UNSC loses and you know it from the start. There'd need to be more of a goal in mind than "defend the orbital MAC generators for a few hours" or else it would be totally pointless. This is why you're not in game design and should not be. Flayer92 04:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) The story is still about Reach but from a differant perspective, having it the same as The Fall of Reach book would be boring as you would already know everything that would happen. Seven324 21:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Spartan Tags on bios I just noticed a discrepency with the way edits were made to Spartan profiles. Some profiles will list in their box their name and as their tag their number (ex: Name: John Tag: 117) but some are listed like (ex: name: alice-130 Tag: SPARTAN-130) while others still are like (Name: Li-008 Tag: 008) etc. has there been a universal decision on how we should do this format?--Sage winard 21:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :The Tag parameter should only display the numbers of the SPARTANs.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ok and not the name SPARTAN, gotcha, I'll go make some edits. The Name parameter should only have their name correct?--Sage winard 21:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, refer to John-117.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: Consider them all updated--Sage winard 22:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) What happened to Fun? So, I know it's been a couple of weeks, but I'm wondering what happened to the Fun section. You know, the quiz, polls, picture games. I know many users, myself included, had trouble getting the picture game and polls to work. Is that why it was removed? Can anyone clear this up for me? I gotta say, I miss the quiz. [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112''']] 04:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Read this forum.外国人(7alk) 04:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC)